MAC10
}} The MAC-10 is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at Rank 23 or can be purchased with credits (CR). 'History' The MAC-10 (M'ilitary '''A'rmament 'C'orporation Model '''10), officially designated as the M-10, is a compact, blowback-operated machine pistol developed by Gordon B. Ingram in 1964 and manufactured by Military Armament Corporation from 1970-1973. It is chambered in the 9x19mm Parabellum or the .45 ACP. A smaller variant called the MAC-11 is chambered in .380 ACP or 9x17mm. A proprietary two-stage suppressor was created for this weapon, made by Sionics. It significantly reduces the noise and makes the weapon easier to control. However, the weapon is also harder to conceal as a result. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MAC-10 The weapon's construction mainly consists of stamped steel. The weapon also features a telescoping bolt, similar to the Israeli Uzi, which allows the weapon to be more compact than older submachine guns. In order to reduce costs, the weapon uses the same 30-round box magazine as the M3 Grease Gun . 'In-Game' ''General Information The MAC-10 possess a high rate-of-fire (RoF) of 1090 RPM, just above the Colt SMG 635's 1000 RPM. Much like the Colt, it has a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and a 6SK with minimum damage. Its maximum damage value is the second highest out of all the PDWs, being able to achieve a 2SK to the head, like the UMP 45. When combined with the high RoF, the TTK for the MAC-10 up close is extremely low, the lowest of any automatic weapon in-game. However, even at a short range, the MAC-10 will suffer a lot more than most PDWs. Its low minimum damage of 19 already makes long range engagements difficult, but this is exacerbated by its range. Its maximum damage is only dealt out until 20 studs, being very poor for its class. It has one of the shortest effective ranges in-game. The MAC-10 also suffers from the inability to put on underbarrel attachments, and by default has high recoil. This makes controlling the recoil harder to deal with as only barrel attachments and certain optics will lower the recoil, making an individual's ability to control recoil more paramount. The higher recoil hampers the MAC-10 when in ADS and subsequently its usage beyond close range. The good hipfire stability makes up for this however, as the MAC-10 is geared towards close quarters, so hip-firing is a viable alternative to ADS. The MAC-10 also sports an alternative aiming mode. Pressing the T key will rotate the weapon 45 degress when ADS. This makes aiming less accurate without the aid from a laser, but this mode has less visual recoil, which is useful in some situations. It acts as a balance between hipfire and full ADS, the spread being somewhere in the middle of the two. It functions similarly to the alternative aiming mode featured on LMGs. Usage & Tactics The MAC-10 performs similarly to the Colt SMG and Vector, being more CQC orientated. Its range and recoil limit its ability to perform outside of short range as the low minimum damage, and high recoil severely hinders its usage beyond CQC. Due to the high rate of fire, the MAC-10 has a high rate of ammunition consumption, which means reloads are often frequent. This is somewhat compensated for by the MAC-10's above-average reserve ammunition amount, at 150 rounds, the highest within the PDW category, tied with the P90 and Kriss Vector. Flanking is an ideal strategy for the MAC-10, as the weapon performs worse when compared to other guns in mid-range fights, including PDWs such as the UMP 45. At a close range, the 2SK to the head is what separates it from any other PDWs, as it allows the weapon to outperform the Vector or the TEC-9, so staying close to the enemy is key to using the MAC-10 effectively. Staying in close range fights also limits recoil being a factor. One main disadvantage is the MAC-10's inability to attach grips, whereas similar CQC weapons like the Vector and Colt can. The good hipfiring ability of the weapon highlights its intended usage in close quarters. When hipfiring, the user will be rarely engaging beyond close his range. Not having to aim in close quarters can be the difference between a kill or death, as ADS can take up precious reaction time. The laser attachment (or Green Laser) is highly recommended for the MAC-10. Due to the high recoil and poor range capabilities, either laser attachments are helpful, both when you are aiming normally and in its alternative mode. It gives a better indication of where shots land, making mid-range encounters much easier. The alternative aiming mode is good for mid-range combat if the user equips any laser onto this gun, as the user will avoid the visual recoil when aiming normally while still being able to hit accurately using the laser they have equipped in lieu of an optic. Conclusion Overall, the MAC-10 is even more close quarters oriented than the Vector or even Colt SMG 635, trading the ability to put on underbarrel attachments to be able to achieve a 2HKO to the head, a feat only able to be achieved by one other PDW, the UMP 45, which has a higher TTK. In short, it is a dedicated close range shredder, with a lack of power beyond this range. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Extremely high RoF. * Second highest maximum damage in-class. * High movement speed. * Fastest TTK of all automatic weapons in-game. * High hip stability. * Alternate aiming mode - less visual recoil and better peripheral vision. * High ammunition reserve. * Good CQC performance. * Minor penalty for using suppressors. Cons: * Unable to leave a round in the chamber. * High ammunition consumption rate - frequent reloads. * Short damage drop-off range. * High and somewhat unpredictable recoil. * Very short 2SK range. Trivia * There was a grip strap created for the MAC-10 in real life in response to complaints about the MAC-10 lacking a place for the supporting hand. While the model in-game has the sling adapter for such strap, it lacks the strap in-game, with the character handling it as if it were a pistol. ** In-game, the supporting hand is shown grabbing the wrist. * The MAC-10 was: ** The fourth weapon added to the game chambered in .45 ACP, after the UMP45, M1911 and the Kriss Vector. ** The first primary weapon to have an alternative aiming mode. ** The only primary in the game where the sprinting animation is the same as a pistol's. * When it was first added, the MAC-10 was originally chambered in 9x19mm. ** It had lower damage overall, with a maximum damage of 24 - making it a 5SK in close quarters - and had a minimum damage of 14; an 8SK at long range. It also had a higher firerate of 1250 RPM, as well as still having an empty reload even though it can't load an extra round in the chamber (which was more than likely developer oversight.) ** The decision to chamber the MAC-10 in .45 ACP was made late in its testing and development cycle. * Many issues are visible with the MAC-10 when it comes to animations and function: ** The reload animation is wrong. In real life, when the action is cocked, it stays back until the trigger is pulled. The action in game goes back and then forward, acting like a closed bolt weapon. This is incorrect as the MAC-10 is an open bolt weapon, like the Colt LMG and the M60. ** The MAC-10 would be incapable of reloading safely unless the magazine was empty. This is because of how the MAC-10's internals work. Reloading with a bullet ready to be chambered would chamber and fire the bullet. ** Mounting an optic on this gun obstructs the bolt, but it still functions normally. *** Normally, an optic would either have to be mounted higher on a specially designed rail, or the bolt adapted to work with lower height rails. * The alternative aiming mode of the MAC-10 is commonly referred to as "aiming like a gangster", referring to how gangsters hold weapons when shooting, typically seen in drive-by shootings. ** The MAC-10 is commonly seen in media as the weapon of choice for gang members alongside the TEC-9 for performing drive-by shootings. * Mounting a VCOG x6 scope on the MAC-10 brings its rotational recoil all the way down to zero. * Before v.3.0.0, the third person model of the MAC-10 was the MP5K. * In real life, the MAC-10 is classified as a machine pistol. * The MAC-10's reload sound is similar to the reload sound of the Mini-Uzi in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.''somehulabaloo, ''CoD: Modern Warfare 2 Reload Animations ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RN3b8zwvwH0&t=116s * The MAC-10 is unlocked alongside the Trench Mace at Rank 23. ** The other ranks where this occurs are Rank 24 (P90 and DBV-12), Rank 73 (Machete and Ice Pick), and Rank 74 (AK-74 and MP5/10). *In part two of the New Steel update (v3.12.0), the Sionics Suppressor was added to the MAC-10. It is currently the hardest attachment to unlock in the game at 2500 kills. *The MAC-10 has the eight highest RoF in-game, beaten only by the M93R (1100 RPM), Kriss Vector (1200 RPM), M231 (1225 RPM), the AN-94's burst fire mode (1800 RPM), TEC-9 (1500 RPM), and the ZIP 22, Steven DB's and Sawed-Off's burst-fire mode (2000 RPM). '''References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons